¡No tienen derecho a juzgarlo!
by ginnypotterwe
Summary: Rita Skeeter hace de las suyas nuevamente. Esta vez es el turno de Albus Dumbledore. ¿Qué sucederá esta vez? H


**Rita Skeeter hace de las suyas nuevamente. Esta vez es el turno de Albus Dumbledore.**

**¿Qué sucederá esta vez?**

**¿Qué pasó el día en el que se descubrió que Albus Dumbledore fue gay?**

**Nuevos chismes, preocupaciones y decisiones.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**GinnyPotterWe.**

* * *

Una discusión se llevaba a cabo en medio del almuerzo familiar en La Madriguera. Fuera o no tradición, solían pasar el día entero reunidos, charlando o simplemente jugando al Quidditch. Esta vez era diferente: Rita Skeeter había hecho de las suyas nuevamente: dado a que tenía prohibido publicar sus artículos, logró infiltrar Merlín sabrá cómo, pruebas que demostraban que la verdadera razón de la unión entre Dumbledore y Grindelwald fue el amor y el Diario El Profeta encantando publicó la nueva realidad y muchas revistas mágicas también. Sin embargo, La Madriguera no era el único lugar en el que se discutía al respecto, la comunidad mágica estalló, literalmente, al tener un nuevo rumor sobre el cual discutir. Años atrás, demostrando grandes habilidades para moverse dentro del Ministerio, Hermione Granger consiguió que el cargo de corresponsal fuera negado para Rita Skeeter, siendo animago ilegal no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su despedida; era eso o ser encarcelada en Azkaban, la prisión mágica que desde que el mandato de Kingsley, había sido reedificada y reestructurada (lo que implicaba también la expulsión de los dementores como custodios). A pesar de todo, Rita Skeeter consiguió, nuevamente, invadir la privacidad del mundo mágico y esta vez también la de Albus Dumbledore.

Harry se sentía asqueado de la conversación que sostenían, él lo presentía desde que se enteró de la relación, que en un pasado, hubo entre ambos personajes; aun así, nunca fue capaz de expresar su opinión en voz alta: _"No soy nadie para juzgar a Dumbledore"_ se decía a sí mismo, pero ahora este era el tema de discusión y él simplemente no quería opinar. Contrariamente al azabache, Ron expresaba continuamente su desagrado, el pelirrojo no podía entender cómo alguien podía sentir tal aberración _"Y yo que llegué a pensar que la Profesora McGonagall era quien lo hacía suspirar"._ Su esposa y futura madre refutó, inmediatamente cada uno de sus argumentos; ella era de aquellas tantas personas que se alegraban por la felicidad que, alguna vez, llegó a sentir el profesor Dumbledore al estar enamorado y no tuvo reparo al expresar abiertamente que la capacidad emocional del pelirrojo era tan grande como su inteligencia. Y mientras aquella discusión se desarrollaba -con algunos opinando y otros permaneciendo callados- Ginny Potter, amamantaba al pequeño Albus.

El pequeño Al era tan parecido a su padre que ella no podía amarlo más, lo protegía tanto por ser tan frágil e indefenso y todo por una sola razón: nació mucho antes de lo previsto; ahora el pequeño Albus estaba en recuperación ya que fue un método muggle, el único que pudo ayudar al desarrollo del bebé. Asombrosamente, Ron había leído al respecto en uno de los tantos libros que la castaña obtuvo tras enterarse de la futura llegada de Rose y había funcionado de maravilla, el contacto directo con el calor de sus padres le había dado el empuje necesario al pequeño y la familia no pudo estar más orgullosa de Harry y Ginny cuando dieron todo de sí para lograr que el pequeño se recuperara, solo hubo un problema… los celos de James. Y es que aún desde pequeño había demostrado que sería el genio de las travesuras, ¡qué más podía esperarse de él! el nieto de un merodeador y sobrino de los bromistas más conocidos en Hogwarts, para él la llegada de Albus fue más dura, sus padres ahora se preocupaban más por su hermano menor que de él y aunque Teddy le había explicado que era normal él no se había conformado; Teddy y James estaban más unidos que nunca, el peliazul aceptó gustoso la responsabilidad que le había dado su padrino cuando le dijo que él sería quien guiaría a James para ser un hermano mayor comprometido. Adoración… eso era lo que sentía la pelirroja al ver a sus hijos, Albus cerraba sus ojitos y James estaba adormilado después de una agotadora mañana llena de juegos con Freddy, giró su cabeza y vio a su marido mimando a Teddy, la incomodidad estaba reflejada en sus ojos. Ella lo sabía, lo que más le angustiaba era su hijo y el hecho de pensar que le habían dado un nombre que no dejaba de ser objeto de discusión no le dejaba en paz. La pelirroja se acercó a él, lo llamó con la mirada y él respondió ansioso y gustoso por levantarse de la mesa. Suspiró al acercarse y se acomodó para recibir a su hijo.

-Se ha dormido- dijo en susurros y ella asintió. El abrió sus brazos y acomodó al pequeño entre su pecho y aquello que llamaban canguro, lo aprisionó en sus brazos y besó su frente con delicadeza.

-Debes relajarte, recuerda que no puedes tener tanta tensión mientras tienes a Albus- él asintió quedamente y la miró a sus ojos con preocupación- No hemos cometido un error Harry, ambos lo decidimos. Dijimos que no nos importaba su pasado, sino todo lo que hizo por ti y por mi cuando te fuiste. Al será un gran niño, debemos estar orgullosos de su nombre. No te preocupes por ello ahora ¿quieres?- acarició su mejilla amorosamente -pasará como todo chisme- él asintió y caminó hasta donde estaba Teddy ya dormido mientras Ginny lo tomaba en brazos, la pelirroja miró significativamente a su hermano y él sonriente se acercó a su ahijado y lo tomó en brazos, James había cedido ante el sueño y ahora dormía en los brazos del pelirrojo.

-Yo solo digo que no entiendo por qué…- comenzó el pelirrojo.

-Basta ya Ronald- chilló Hermione mientras se acariciaba su vientre, Rose podía llegar en cualquier momento y eso era lo que más deseaba Ron, los continuos cambios de humor en la castaña lo tenían de cabeza. Ella tomó rápidamente un pedazo de pastel esperando que nadie lo hubiese notado pero falló a instante.

-¡Cuñadita! ¿Apetito Weasley haciendo estragos nuevamente?- preguntó socarronamente George- Tanto que riñes al pequeño Ronnie y ya estás como él.

-¡Es por Rose! En mi estado es normal que coma más de lo que acostumbro. Por si no lo habías notado ¡Estoy embarazada imbécil!- todos rieron al ver la cara que ponía George ante los asombrosos cambios de humor.

-Bueno pues yo sigo pensando que Dumbledore si estaba un poco tocado- opinó Percy que hasta ahora permanecía callado.

Harry seguía escuchando, pero su paciencia estaba a punto de llegar al límite. Sus hijos y los demás ya dormían. Hermione fruncía el ceño ante los comentarios de lo que ahora también era su familia mientras maquinaba que decir. Percy por su lado veía como sus padres se retiraban cansados y se llevaban consigo a las pequeñas Molly y Lucy que dormían plácidamente en los brazos de sus abuelos.

-Miren ya se los dije. Rita se aprovechó de la situación y volvió a sembrar la duda, pero que nos importa si Dumbledore era o no gay. No sé de muchos magos que hayan sido declarados gay pero sin ir tan lejos es una posibilidad que se planteó en Merlín, el mago más poderoso de toda la historia y Dumbledore no se queda atrás- dijo rápidamente Hermione mientras miraba a cada uno con resignación- Además muchos hombre muggles dejaron un legado muy importante que han servido tanto para magos como para ellos en todo el mundo- agregó rápidamente antes de que alguien pudiera interrumpirla- muchos de ellos han tenido reconocimiento hasta en el mundo mágico y eso es algo que no pueden negar, su homosexualidad no importó. ¡Se enamoraron! Sintieron eso que ustedes sienten por sus esposas. Leonado da Vinci, Oscar Wilde, y muchos más hombres que fueron muy inteligentes y de un intelecto superior y que han aportado cosas grandiosas a la sociedad, a la historia y a la humanidad. ¡Pero qué van a saber ustedes si nunca leen ni se informan! ¡En el caso de ellos, el legado que dejaron todavía nosotros lo seguimos empleando! Como Leonardo que con sus inventos y su arte dio el inicio hacia la modernidad en tecnología y hasta mejoraron la medicina. Creo que Dumbledore…

-¡YA BASTA! ¡NO MÁS!- Grito Harry y todos los niños despertaron asustados ante el gritó del azabache. Sus padres corrieron hacia ellos y Hermione tomó rápidamente a Freddy quién por poco cae al suelo. Las mujeres Weasley salieron con sus hijos mirando a un Harry que parecía avergonzado. Ginny se acercó a él y tomó al pequeño Albus que reclamaba la falta de tacto de su padre para despertarlo. Él la miró disculpándose y no opuso resistencia cuando ella tomó al pequeño, caminó hasta la puerta y se giró- No tienen derecho a juzgarlo- dijo y caminó hasta el jardín. El silencio reinó en la sala y nadie dijo nada. Los pequeños volvían a dormir y ahora todos se miraban entre ellos, examinándose y preguntándose en silencio que había pasado.

-Hace unos meses, Harry y yo estábamos sentados debajo del cerezo, allá afuera- Ginny señaló el lugar y todos se giraron para escucharla- recuerdo que hablábamos de lo grande que estaba James y de lo travieso que era-suspiró- en aquel momento el sol iluminó la tumba de Fred- todos la miraban expectantes- Yo me callé y pensaba en él, Harry supo lo que sucedía, tomó mi mano justo cuando le pregunté qué hubiese pasado si Fred no deseaba morir, si hubiese podido regresar... Y entonces él me contó de aquella vez que tuvo que morir, cuando Voldemort le envió la maldición asesina en el bosque- ella guardó silencio al igual que todos- Él tuvo que decidir entre regresar o seguir adelante- todos entendieron a qué se refería Ginny- ¿Saben quién lo ayudo a tomar la decisión de regresar?- Nadie sabía que decir, solo escuchaban. Ginny vio a Harry por la ventana de la Madriguera y miró al pequeño en su pecho- Fue él, Albus Dumbledore- chillidos de sorpresa se escucharon y Ginny continuó- Yo decidí llamarlo Albus-añadió mirando a su pequeño hijo- para agradecerle por enviar a Harry de vuelta. Eso es lo que le preocupa a Harry. Deben entenderlo, Dumbledore fue importante para él y para mí también. Más allá de que haya escogido un camino diferente nos enseñó a luchar y por él tengo la familia que disfruto ahora. Todos tenemos derecho de amar a nuestra manera, ¿Por qué no habría de tenerlo él?

-Ginny nosotros- empezó Ron pero ella no lo dejó continuar.

-No me importa lo que ustedes piensen sobre él, pero les exijo que al menos dejen de hablarlo delante de Harry. Casi perdemos a Albus una vez, no quiero pasar por lo mismo otra vez y todos saben lo importante que es nuestra tranquilidad en estos momentos. Dumbledore no fue el primero ni será el último homosexual de la historia pero si será el mago más recordado en la historia de los magos y estoy muy orgullosa de que mi hijo lleve su nombre. Ustedes también deberían estarlo.

Después de aquel discurso cada uno de ellos permaneció en silencio, analizando las palabras dichas por la pelirroja mientras Hermione seguía reprochando el tacto de todos ellos y comiendo bajo la atenta y burlona mirada de George. Para cuando Harry había regresado, Ginny se encontraba pintando la cara de sus sobrinos con figuras de colores. Albus estaba el pecho de su tío y padrino disfrutando de una conversación, en la cual Harry sabía que el Quidditch era el protagonista. Al parecer, sin razón alguna, o tal vez fue el grito que dio antes de salir, había provocado un gran cambio de tema y de ambiente. De alguna manera, Harry se sentía aliviado. Lo había pensado ya, no le había importado antes lo que los demás dijeran de él, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ahora? Su hijo era lo más importante ahora, debía ayudarlo a crecer sano y fuerte y para ello necesitaba confianza, constancia y valor, todo lo que había aprendido de él, de Albus Dumbledore. Aquel que siempre le dijo y le enseño, que el amor es la magia más poderosa, aquel que lo ayudó a enfrentar al destino y salir airoso. Aquel hombre que por encima de todo, lo había apoyado protegido y amado como a un hijo. Ni él ni nadie tenían derecho a juzgar a un hombre tan valiente, por el solo hecho de haberse enamorado. Al fin y al cabo también había descubierto aquella maravillosa magia. Sin darse cuenta cuando, su esposa había llegado hasta él y lo abrazaba con infinita ternura, él se separó y la besó sin consentimientos y sin importarle mucho los reclamos que hacían los hermanos Weasley. Se separaron y se miraron sonriendo. El amor los había unido y no solo a ellos, a Dumbledore también y quien sabe a cuantas personas más. ¿Qué había de malo en ello?...


End file.
